


复联一Tony“蓝莓场景”重摄

by osdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is the fifth wheel, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Ending, Short One Shot, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Tony/Steve centric, Unresolved Tension, the blueberry scene, they're both being dicks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdom/pseuds/osdom
Summary: 本文为漫威复联一电影“蓝莓场景”重摄：Tony在神盾航母的实验室里吃蓝莓（Loki刚被抓不久）。原片中本幕为Bruce、Tony和Steve就宇宙魔方与Fury的动机之事争论。然而本文中，一点污渍造成了某种误会，未解决的张力更是火上浇油。读者大概并不需要看过原片。





	复联一Tony“蓝莓场景”重摄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A retake on the 'blueberry scene'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756188) by [I_just_tell_myself_Im_not_embarrassed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_just_tell_myself_Im_not_embarrassed/pseuds/I_just_tell_myself_Im_not_embarrassed). 



> 作者注释：声明：这是我的首篇同人作品，而且之前很久没有动笔写过东西了。我写本文前没有任何准备，只是在我画过的一篇漫画的基础上进行创作。本文很显然是一气写成的（似乎并不明智，现在看来有点奇怪，感觉像半成品。但我已经开始构思另两部作品，所以目前不准备重写一遍。）
> 
> 此外请谨记英语不是我母语。
> 
> [作者汤不热](https://mrwraaw.tumblr.com)
> 
> 译者注释：复联一“蓝莓场景”在本文里走向了另一个观众朋友们喜闻乐见的结局……本人水平不高，语言贫乏，没有beta，欢迎捉虫。以下正文。

Steve感到自己再次紧张起来。就在不久之前，他和Tony进行了一番关于神盾局背后潜藏动机的争论——有关宇宙魔方——就在他以为他们确实有所进展的时候，Tony又来这一套了，开始把所有事情都拿来开玩笑。

Tony手里抓着一袋不知道从哪儿变出来的蓝莓递给Bruce。他们两人并排站在矮桌旁边，桌上乱七八糟放着文件、实验设备还有Steve认不出来的科技产品。Tony把后背直直对着他们，望向身前的窗外。更准确地说，看着窗玻璃。外面的舱室已经暗到看不清楚，光亮平滑的玻璃上只能看见他们房间的倒影。

Bruce疑惑地挑起眉毛，但还是抓了一把蓝莓，实验室顿时充满塑料包装袋的嘎吱声。Tony脸上挂着如愿以偿的微笑转过身来，把目光锁向Steve，表情变得有点跃跃欲试。

“你什么事都爱开玩笑吗？”Steve握紧了拳头，向两人之间的桌子踏近一步。在余光里，他瞥见Bruce好奇地看着他俩。“好玩嘛。”Tony戏谑道。Bruce默不作声，假装无视他们以及又紧绷起来的气氛，转向面前投射着各种文件的全息屏幕，明显不自在起来。

Steve无言以对，于是转而打算在无声对视比赛中击败Stark。对方绕过桌子，昂首阔步地走过来，眼神依然锁定Steve，在几步前站定。

“吃蓝莓吗？”他问道，伸出手里的小袋子。Steve紧闭嘴唇，以挑衅姿态略微抬起下巴，没有打断对视。Tony耸了耸肩，往嘴里扔了几颗蓝莓。个人空间被入侵的感觉使Steve脖子上冒起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

隔着几英寸的距离，Steve能听见Tony嚼蓝莓的声音，感到他温热的呼吸拂过脸上。Steve只觉身体里冲刷过一阵刺激，兼有另一种不能言明的体会。这场对峙太傻了，他已经看不出任何意义，但某样东西让他无法就此退缩。大概是他自己该死的固执，以及Tony自鸣得意的表情。

寂静在蔓延，气氛依然紧绷，他能察觉到Bruce正提心吊胆地看着他们。Steve的视线往下瞄了一小会儿，落在Tony的嘴唇上。那里一个得意洋洋的勾唇一笑正在成形，Steve不由得哼了一声，也展开了一个类似的微笑。他又抬眼看向Tony的棕色眼睛，里面此时透露出明显的困惑。

Steve指了指自己的嘴唇，笨拙地比划尝试解释，但忍不住傻笑起来。“舌头被猫叼走啦，队长？”Tony嘲讽道，声音里开始透出掩藏不住的恼怒。

Steve大笑出声，眼光两番落回Tony的嘴唇。“你是想让我吻你吗！为什么总盯着我嘴巴看，Rogers？”Steve闻言抬起目光对上Tony的眼睛。Tony正挑眉看着他，微笑里有点掠夺性的意味在内。他的眼神不可捉摸，瞳孔明显放大……哈。

Steve感到自己的耳朵正变得鲜红。这太愚蠢了。航空母舰稍许下降时从Banner方向传来的细微动静完全没把Steve放在Tony脸上的注意力移开。他终于受够了，于是伸出手，用大拇指擦过Tony丰满的下唇，试图把那里沾着的蓝色擦掉。

Tony僵住了，瞪大眼睛看着他，气息掠过他的手指。 ** _这该死的玩意儿就是擦不掉。_**

突然间，Tony动作起来，进一步入侵Steve的个人空间，现在两人脸庞之间只有英寸之距了，Steve心脏突突跳着。下一秒他们的嘴唇紧紧贴合在一起，这下轮到Steve呆立当场，脉搏磅礴鼓息。

Tony用力吻着他的嘴唇，但转而明显放缓，发现Steve没有回吻之后几秒钟里几乎完全退出来。但在两人嘴唇完全分开之前，Steve向前回吻，把之前积累的精力悉数倾注过去。Tony伸手攥住他的头发，把他拉得更近。他的小胡子擦过Steve的皮肤。不出意料地，他尝起来就像蓝莓和咖啡。

Steve趁机舔过Tony下唇染上蓝色的地方， Tony当作是加深这个吻的信号。他们舌头互相滑过，牙齿碰撞。两人踉踉跄跄后退几步，Steve的后背撞上桌子，大概把什么东西碰掉了，接着Tony轻轻啃噬他的下唇，Steve贴着对方的嘴唇呻吟出声——

然后他们被某人清了清喉咙的声响打断了。两人同时转头看向来源，一个无助的Bruce，目光在他俩之间扫视，脸颊微红。“你们这是在干什么……？”他悄悄问道。

Steve瑟缩了一下，向旁边挪动几步远离Tony，此人手里依然拿着该死的蓝莓。他颤栗着深吸一口气，结结巴巴地挤出 ** _这污渍很顽固_** 和 ** _得找Fury谈谈_** 类似的话，一边头晕目眩地冲出房间，踏入空荡荡的走廊，身后留下大笑的Tony和困惑不解的Bruce，耳边脉搏依然轰然作响。

本文完。


End file.
